


Only friends they say.. | K.Kenma x Reader Lemon

by Kurosu_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosu_chan/pseuds/Kurosu_chan
Summary: Kenma and (y/n) have been friends since birth and nothing else.., right? What will happen when one of them start feeling a little different about the other?This is a small story about Kenma I was requested to write. I'm new with writing this kind of fanfiction, but I hope that you guys will like it!⚠️WARNING⚠️this book will contain adult scenes, swearing, lemons, and generally immature content.ALSO I do NOT own Haikyuu!! , the characters, nor the pictures.CRINGE WARNINGI hope you like my story :)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Info

(y/n): your name  
(l/n): last name  
(e/c): eye color  
(h/c): hair color  
(h/l): hair length  
(s/t): skin tone  
(f/c): favourite color  
(f/f): favourite food

**Character's Backstory:**  
(y/n) and Kenma had been friends since forever. They grew up together, played together, went to the same school, and did everything together. But one day, (y/n) starts to realize that her feelings for Kenma are far from just friendly..


	2. i.

_**(Y/N)'S POV:** _

I walked back home from the grocery store, a full bag on each hand. Mom asked me if I could do the weekly shopping for her, and me being the so good daughter I am, I decided to agree and went instead of her. As I was walking down the street, I couldn't help but stare at the sky. Pink, purple, orange and yellow all mixed together, creating a beautiful view for people to watch and forget every little problem they might have. The sound of my phone ringing brought me back to reality, cutting me off the calming phase I was in. I picked it up and placed it in between my right shoulder and ear.

"Yes?" I asked

"Hi (y/n)" said the voice which I almost immediately recognized as Kenma's.

I couldn't help but blush. Kenma and I are childhood friends, but recently I've discovered that my feelings for him are not the ones a friend should have for the other one. I didn't know what made me feel so attracted to him. Was it his looks? Was is his personality? I don't even know myself to be honest.

"(y/n), are you still there?" said Kenma. My eyes widened as I realized that I was daydreaming.

"O-oh yeah sorry, I kinda spaced out heh. Anyways, how are you?" I asked, excited to talk to him after a few days.

"I'm fine, a bit bored not gonna lie" he said. "How about you?"

"Mood. I'm good thanks" I replied. "How come you called me? It's not like you. Were you kidnap by aliens or something?" A chuckle could be heard from the other line, causing me to blush even more if that's possible.

"No I'm okay, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm returning home. Mom sent me to do the weekly shopping and I couldn't say no lol" I said and giggled.

"Oh, well that explains a lot actually."

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well, you weren't answering my texts" he simply answered.

"Ohh that's why you called me. Heh, sorry" I told him.

"Don't worry about it. So, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you wanna come over and stay for the night? With all the studying and my volleyball practice we haven't hung out since forever." he said in his usual calm voice.

"I would love to! I'll ask mom andtext you okay?" I said.

"Yep okay" he responded and I saw my house in the distance.

"I'm almost home, talk to ya later. Bye Kenma~"

"Bye (y/n)" he said and hung up.

When I reached my house's door, I placed the bags on the ground, took out the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door.

"Mom, I'm back!" I shouted so she could hear me.

"Oh hi sweetie. Here, let me help you." she said as she took one of the two bags. I took the other one before closing the door and locking again, and headed to the kitchen. I placed the bag on the table and looked at my mother. I knew that my mom was aware of my crush on Kenma, but I would never admit it.

"So, I was wondering.." I started. Mom looked at me before speaking.

"Go on.." she said.

"Kenma called me as I was coming back" she smirked and raised an eyebrow, causing me to blush and my eyes to widen at her actions.

"And?~" She said, dragging the 'd' a bit so she could make clear her interest.

"O-oh, well he asked me if I could spend the night there, since we haven't hung out in a while.." I said and nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"Okay, you can go" she said and started putting some things in the fridge. My eyes light up as soon as I heard her.

"Thanks mom!" I said and ran upstairs towards my room to pack up my backpack. I opened the door, and jumped into the bed, after kicking it close with my foot. I took out my phone from my pocket, and decided to text Kenma.

I waited for him to respond, but Kenma being Kenma, he texted back immediately.

I read the simple text and couldn't help but smile, but I sweat dropped as I tried to thought for the right reply.

I mentally facepalmed, but I didn't wait for a response and started packing up my stuff.

\--

"Bye mom!" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Bye sweetheart, don't forget to text me when you get there okay?" she said.

"Don't worry mom I won't" I said with a smile before exiting the kitchen and heading to the main hall. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, before speaking for once more.

"Talk to you later mom!" I shouted for her to hear me.

"Don't forget to use protection!" she shouted back. As soon as she said that, a crimson red color made its way to my cheeks, causing me to cover my face with my hands.

"Mom!" I yelled, clearly embarrassed. I heard her laugh and I couldn't help but also chuckle a little bit myself.

"Heh, bye love!" she said and with that, I left.


	3. ii.

**_ (Y/N)'S POV: _ **

I was standing outside Kenma's house, my hand raised in a fist ready to knock, but a weird feeling on my stomach stopped me. That was when I realized that I would actually spend the _whole_ night with Kenma, my best friend and *coughs* crush *coughs*.

"C'mon (y/n), it's freezing right here, knock and get it over with" I said to myself. I took a big breath, but before my hand was able to touch the door, it opened, revealing Kenma.

'Wow he's changed..' I thought as I observed his features.

"Hi" he said. Even though we knew each other for so many years, he still had the same awkwardness in his character. Not that I was gonna complain, it was kinda cute. A big eye-closed smile made its way to my face, but what I didn't know was that as I had my eyes closed, Kenma was trying to hide the slight pink color he had on his cheeks.

"What's up Kenma? Long time no see!" I said as I hugged him. Yeah, he didn't really like PDA, but I was his only exception. No one could resist my embraces. He hugged back, used to my sudden hug-attacks.

"Where are your parents?" I asked as I broke the hug.

"They're going to spend the night at my aunt's. She needs some help with the newborn." he said calmly.

"Oh really? Well, I guess that we'll have the whole house to ourselves then" I said and took off my shoes, before placing them next to the door, with Kenma's shoes.

"Guess you're right" he begun "You have anything in mind that you we could do?" 

"Oh, um, I thought that we could actually watch a movie or something, but first I want you to show me that new game you told me you bought. I don't remember the name heh, sorry not sorry" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. He couldn't help but chuckle at my bluntness, it was one of the things he loved about me.

-🎧-

Kenma and I always used to always cuddle in a sort of way. Some times I would rest my head on his chest, some other times he would rest his on my lap. Right now, we were sitting in a pretty normal position for us. Me sitting in between his legs, as his hands where wrapped around my waist, where they were holding the console. Even though it wasn't our first time cuddling like this, my face enflamed into a hot shade of scarlet.

But what made it worse was the feeling of his hot breath against my left shoulder and side of neck, as he was showing me the new game he had gotten. My heart was ready to jump out of my chest and the feeling of butterflies in my stomach didn't help. I cleared my throat, as I tried to focus more on the game than his actions that made me go crazy. He suddenly paused the game, and rested one of his hands on my thigh.

"What's the matter?" he almost whispered to my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine, and I felt like I would explode in any second that passed.

"Nothing! Everything's alright heh" I said, my eyes not leaving the screen that showed the paused game.

"If you say so" he said and continued gaming.

He knew what he was doing. He knew that I could get flustered easily, but that didn't stop him from continuing teasing me.

Out of nowhere, he started softly nibbling the skin of my neck, which caused me to become a blushing mess for once more and take rather harsh inhale.

"Kenma wh-" "I really like you" he cut me off. My eyes widened. 

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I said" he begun as he lowered his head so he could whisper on my ear "I _really_ like you (y/n)"

I had never heard him talk like that. His voice was rather raspy that his usual calm and quiet one. But I wouldn't lie, this side of him really turned me on.

"I-" "And it seems from your actions that you like me too" he cut me off once again. I could feel him smirk against my neck , as he started kissing it, but with more force this time. 

"A-ah" I let out a small moan, but quickly covered my mouth from making any more embarrasing sounds. Kenma noticed my actions, lifted his other hand and uncovered my mouth.

"I want to hear. every. little. sound. that this mouth makes" he whispered before bitting and my earlobe , earning again a small moan from me.

The little sounds of pleasure that escaped my mouth only seemed to arouse him even more, since his kisses on my neck became even more rough.

Suddenly, he picked me up and turned me around, before placing me on his lap and wrapping my legs around him. My (e/c) orbs stared deep into his gold ones, and like magnets, our lips crashed together. The kiss became more passionate and heated as the time passed by. My hands made their way to grab a fistful of his hair, as his cupped my cheeks, in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

His tongue brushed severaly times against my bottome lip asking for entrance, but I playfully denied. If he could be a tease, then so could I. He growled in frustaration, as he lowered his hands to my bum, giving it a squeeze. That caused me to gasp in suprise, and he took the opportunity to force his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. To be honest, I didn't except him to be the dominant type, but I didn't complain. Kenma ended up winning our small 'fight', giving him the chance to explore every little corner of my mouth. 

After a few minutes, we pulled away, both panting for air, as a string of saliva was connected to our lips. Our foreheads touched as we took our time to catch our breathes.

"(y/n)" he said and looked into my eyes, still panting a bit.

"y-yeah?" I replied in between breathes.

**_"I want you"_ **


	4. iii.

_**(Y/N)'S POV:** _

**_"I want you"_ **

...

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes I am, but only if it's okay with you" he said and gave me a small smile. To be honest, I liked the fact that he asked about my permission before continuing even further. I gulped and looked straight into his golden eyes.

"I'm sure" I said.

That was the only thing he had to hear. He smirked and attacked my neck, licking, biting and sucking my skin, leaving red and some purple marks behind.

He moved from my neck to my collarbone, needing only some seconds to find that one spot that drove me crazy. I could feel his lips form into a smirk for once again against my skin, as his kisses on my sweet spot became even rougher, making sure to leave a big purple mark behind.

My hands were desperately clenching the roots of the back part of his hair in an attempt to stay quiet, but with no result, as several moans escaped my swoled lips. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter **_(A/N: cringe sorry)_** as the time passed by, and the now visible bulge on his pants that was pressed against my thigh didn't help.

He tugged the bottom of my shirt, signaling me to take the fabric off. I slightly pushed him off of me so I could take my shirt off easier, and once I did, his eyes landed straight into my breast. I blushed and turned my head sideways.

"Don't stare, it's embarrasing.." I said and closed my eyes. I felt him move closer to me and cup my face with his right hand. I hesitantly opened again my eyes, and saw him already looking at me, with a small yet warm smile on his lips. He came closer to me and his lips touched mine. But something was different about this kiss, it wasn't as the previous ones. This one was sweet and full of love. I felt my heart skip a beat as we pulled away. He stared into my (e/c) eyes, his gaze burning holes into my soul.

"Damn you're gorgeous" he said. That caused a wave of confidence to pass right through me, as a smirk appeared on my face.

I crashed my lips against his. The kiss became passionate almost immediatelly , as the fact that we were desperate of each other was clear.

His hands made their way down my waist, before gently pushing me down on the bed, so I would lay on my back, never breaking the kiss. I trailed my hand over his clothed chest feeling every muscle he had. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and once he had taken it off, he threw it somewhere on the room, before I felt his per of lips on mine again.

My legs wrapped around his waist, bringing our bodies closer to a point where our chests touched, but in result to grind himself against me. That caused both of us to moan, but didn't stop, since the new feeling was sort of pleasurable.

He picked up my torso a bit so his hands could make their way to the clip of my bra before unhooking it and doing the same as he did with his shirt, he threw it somewhere in the room. He lowered himself and his lips almost immediately latched to my right breast, biting and sucking on my nipple, as his hand massaged my other one. 

I slowly lowered my hand towards his know clear erection through his pants before palming it. He growled against my skin, sending vibrations that caused me to let out some moans myself. I softly pushed him off of me and took his hand on mine, as I got up and sat him on the edge of the bed before kneeling down, his clothed erection right in front of my face. He quickly unbulked his jeans before tossing them somewhere. I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and started to pull them off, as he slightly lifted his hips to help me take them off easier and quicker. 

Once they were off, just like him, I licked my lips and looked at him straight into the eyes. His half-closed eyes showed lust, desperation and a little bit of embarassmet at the same time. With my gaze never leaving his, I took ahold of him before pumping him, slowly as ever, my thumb tracing circles on the tip. I watched his bare chest rise up and down as I continuing pumping him a little faster this time. Then I felt him twitch on my hand, his body language showing me that he was close, and stopped. He frowned before speaking.

"Why did you st- ah~" I cut him off as I put the tip into my mouth. I did the same as I did with my thumb, but with my tongue this time, tasting the precum that he had on him. I took a little bit more of him into my mouth, letting myself adjust to his size as my hand massaged the base. 

Once his whole length was inside my mouth, he grabbed a fistful of my hair before lifting me a bit and pushing his whole dick into my mouth, as he thrusted himself, his tip hitting the back of my throat. I tried my best to ignore my gag reflex as my other hand rested on his thigh, giving it a little squeeze. He continued face-fucking me, the grasp on my hair never loosen up. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes as I made eye contact with him again. Apparently, seeing me like this only turned him on even more, as some growls and whimpers escaped his lips.

I felt him twitch for once more and almost immediatelly, he released into my mouth and pulled me off of his dick. Still keeping the eye contact, I swallowed every little drop of his cum, tracing my thumb across my lips and licking all of his juices that had managed to escape my mouth. He grabbed me by my waist before throwing me into the bed and howering over me. He started sucking from my jawline to my neck, then to my collarbone, from my collarbone to my breasts giving them a few licks, before continuing his way to my stomach and eventually to the waistband of my underwear.

He bit the waistband of them and pulled them down, never breaking eye contact with me. After that, he sat in between my legs before separating them, and almost immediatelly attacking my clit. 

I let out a loud moan at the new and sudden feeling, as his tongue teasing my entrance, before returning to my clit, sucking and licking it. I felt one of his fingers rub circles to my entrance, teasing me, before slowly pushing it inside me, giving me time to adjust. After he heard several moans from me, he started moving it, painfully slowly, causing my back to arch. Before I could even tell him something, he added a secong finger, and after a few thrusts a third, stretching me. 

My hand grabbed the bed sheet and I closed my eyes, as I felt that the knot on my stomach was beginning to grow.

"I-I'm close" I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. He seemed to get the message, as the speed of his thrusts increased, and became rougher, just like his sucking on my clit. I couldn't hold it anymore and released into his fingers. I was left a panting mess and as I slowly opened my eyes, I saw him licking every last drop of my juices that were left on his fingers. A huge smirk was visible on his face.

"Wait here" he said and headed towards his drawer, taking out a condom, before coming back to me. 

"Are you sure about this (y/n)? We could stop if I'm making you uncomfortable" he said with a small reassuring smile.

"No it's okay" I said, still recovering from my previous release.

"Alright then" he rolled the condom on him, before getting on top of me for once more, aligning himself to my entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, causing me to wince at the sudden feeling. Tears fell from the corner of my eyes as I put my hands on both of his shoulders, giving them a squeeze. He kissed the tears away, waiting for me to adjust his size. After a minute or so, when I felt the pain dissapear, and pleasure replaced it, I nodded at him. 

He started moving his hips slowly, not wanting to hurt me, but when I spoke he didn't think of that anymore.

"F-faster" I breathed out, wanting more.

After that, the speed of his thrusts increased, as now the moans that escaped my lips became louder. He continued moving his hips in such way, I couldn't even imagine that he would be able to, hitting several times my g-spot. This caused my eyes to roll back, as he never stopped abusing that spot inside me that made me go crazy. I felt the familiar knot in my stomach, and before I could warn him, he suddenly stopped, and leaned down. His mouth right in front of my ear.

"Ride me" he whispered, his warm voice hitting the skin of my scalp, sending shivers down my spine. 

Suddenly, he flipped us over, me now on top of him, as I immediatelly started bouncing up and down on him. The new position we were in caused his dick to find and hit new spots, making my moans even louder this time. I started feeling a burning on my thighs from the exhaustion, and he seemed to understand, as he took ahold of my hips, helped me bounce up and down on his cock and also moved his hips upwards. Both of us were close, as his thrusts became more sloppy than before. 

"Kenma I'm gonna- "Me too" he interrupted me, and after a few more thrusts, he came into the condom, as I chased my own release, only to cum a few moments later. 

He lifted me off of him, and I fall down on my back next to him on the bed. After a few minutes of trying to find our breaths, I turned my head slightly to the side to look at him, and noticed that he was already observing my features. I smiled at him and brought my hand up to cup his face, in which he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

And with that, we fall asleep on each others embrace.


	5. A/N :p

_**HEY GUYSSSSS. This book was a request from a friend of mine,** _ [ _**Nanasocreative** _ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nanasocreative) _**. I'm so sorry if it's cringey LMAO. I'm new with writing lemons, since this is my first one. I hope y'all understand SNDMDKDKSKSKD.** _

_**Have a nice day, and I hope all of you are doing great! <3333** _

_**Kurosu-chan** _

**_52 words_ **   
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wassup guys!! This story was requested by Nanasocreative. I hope you guys will like this story! But I have to warn you that I'm new with writing this kind of stuff (lemons), so I hope that you won't cringe to much heh. I want to apologize if you find any grammatical or vocabulary mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue, but I'll try my best to make this story enjoyable for you my dear readers! Have a nice day and see you in the next chapter! 
> 
> Kurosu-chan
> 
> (149 words)


End file.
